


Careful what you ask for

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Althea wants some truths and Alicia delivers





	Careful what you ask for

Althea watched as Victor stood in front Alicia, it was amazing to watch a man of his height and age taking  orders from a girl that was so young and short, the guy could had overpower her or leave, like he had said he would do before, but here he was nodding and climbing in the back of the truck so he could rest along with Luciana, while the girl grabbed a gun and a knife, before climbing to sit on the hood of the truck, Althea followed her “I thought you were sleeping” Alicia said without looking at her.

“You didn´t notice I was outside?” Al asked.

“Well for once since we met you were quite, so yeah I didn´t notice” the girl answer was with no emotion at all and for some reason that had bothered Al.

So she climbed on the hood too and lay next to the girl looking up at the sky, the night was clear, it was beautiful.

 “Tell a truth about yourself” Althea said after a second, she hear soft huff of laugh.

“What I told you back there was true” Alicia said, looking at her, but noticing Althea´s expression she went on  “but if you insist then, I really, really loved having sex with Jake, I mean he wasn´t as big as Matt, but he knew what he was doing and boy knew how to go down on a lady”.

For a second Althea didn´t knew how to react, her mouth opened to say something just to close again and then she stammered “What? No…I mean…Jesus…I don´t…” she could see the other woman raise her eyebrow and the little smirk reach her lips.

“What? You asked for a truth  and that is” she said, so calm and collected.

“Yeah but no that kind, I mean you are not even out of your teens? Right?” the shorthaired woman, blushed and looked away.

Alicia smiled seizing the moment she said “Actually I am 20 years old, but still, Al, teenagers have sex too, you know?” after a second se added “I lost my virginity at 15, after a party at Matt´s house his parents weren´t there so we just went for it”.

“Oh, so it wasn´t romantic?” Al, shook her head, what the hell did she had just asked?

“Nah, more like lust, you know, we had been all over each other during the party, I knew no one was expecting me at home, so we took the next step into our six month old relationship, it wasn´t mind blowing like I expected but it was good”, the girl explained.

“Wow, I guess than I was super cheesy when I lost mine” Althea laughed.

“Really, why?” Alicia looked over at her.

“Well, I actually didn´t lost mine until I was in college” the woman said.

“No way!” the surprise in her voice evident.

“Why you sound so surprised” Al asked.

“Well you are hot and I doubt you weren´t when you were in your teens so I bet there was at least a few that wanted to bang you before college” the girl answered.

Althea smiled “there were some people, but I wasn´t interested”.

“I see, so it was all rose petals on the bed?” Alicia teased causing Althea to laugh.

“It actually was, I was nervous too; I almost threw up” she said as thought about it.

“Were you in love?” it seemed that not only Althea was the one for direct questions.

“I was, she was my first real girlfriend, so I was head over heels for her” she smiled.

“That´s cute” Alicia smiled back, “I know that my first time sounds crappy, but I did loved Matt, as much as a 15 year old can be in love in a relationship of six months and after that for the next two years, but we both knew that once I left for college, that would be it for us”.

“Why?” she was surprised that such young people would know that kind of things or accept it, she remembered her friends, heck once of them had married her childhood sweetheart just to divorce a month later.

“I wanted out of L.A, he wanted to be an artist and he loved L.A, I was ready to leave my family behind and he wasn´t” there was a hint of sadness on her voice.

She didn´t wanted Alicia to feel sad again, it was enough with everything around them now, so she lighted the mood “It sucks, if it makes you feel better I think my girlfriend dumped me because I wasn´t good in bed”.

Alicia was laughing so hard “What?”

“Well after that first time we had plenty of sex only for me to find out later on that she was cheating on me, her excuse was that she wasn´t satisfied with our sex life” Althea had a hand over her face obviously ashamed.

“Oh man!” Alicia was red from laughing.

“Hey it´s not funny, though some time later another girl told me I was actually good, so my ex was just a bitch” Althea defended herself, while other girl kept on laughing.

Just then they heard Victor and Luciana moving inside the truck , Alicia hopped down the hood followed by Althea, another day to follow their path to whatever would be waiting for them, but in lighter spirits after a pretty mindless but still meaningful conversation.


End file.
